


Detroit Halloween

by Bmhobbs96



Series: DBH ficlets [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, I know it's not Halloween, I'm a perv for connor, No Beta, but i needed to write this, its been stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmhobbs96/pseuds/Bmhobbs96
Summary: Connor has asked you accompany him to the DPD Halloween party.





	Detroit Halloween

You had just been asked out by Connor Anderson, the adopted son of Lieutenant Hank Anderson, your boss. Connor was a detective like you, but you were still a rookie to the force, though you served in the Army for 10 years. You’d decided that you wanted to join the police to make a difference outside of the army, and closer to home. You’d become fast friends with Hank, firing back quips and sarcasm like they were nothing. Gavin Reed was a pervert but had become easier to deal with when the RK900 came. 

It was Halloween and you were going to the DPD’s costume party. Connor had told you to dress as anything you wanted as long as it was from any from Star Trek. Being the nerd you are proud to be, you decided to dress as Tasha Yar. You had the tight body suit on, a real, firing plasma laser gun, because why the hell not, though you had the safety on. When Connor and Hank came to pick you up, you noticed hank was dressed as Worf, though he was significantly lighter than Worf was. 

When you saw Connor, however, you couldn’t help but laugh. The android was dressed in the a yellow bodysuit, much like yours, his hair slicked back and black. His eyes were nearly white and his skin was white and shimmery. “Connor, are you Data?” You asked, climbing into the backseat of Hank’s car.

“Yes, I am Data.” He responded, his voice a perfect copy of Brent Spiner’s and you loved it. 

“Oh my god, this is awesome!” You were in nerd heaven. “It’s like I get to meet him!”

Hank looked back at you, his eyes full of mischief. “Yeah, much like Tasha ‘met’ Data.” His smirk was huge. 

Your eyes widened at the same time as Connor’s. You both understood  _ that _ connotation. “Hank!” Connor’s cheeks were blue under the make up. “That’s not appropriate!” He was so shocked it was his voice not that of Brent Spiner.

“You two have been dancing around each other this whole fucking time!” Hank laughed. “Just kiss and make out, or just have your own ‘first encounter’.” 

You sat back, blushing furiously, silent as you watched Hank and Connor. The ride was silent to the DPD, but you had time to think. Had Connor been flirting with you? Is that what the coffee’s meant? His checking up on you after a hard case? Making sure you ate something? You had flirted with him, but he never seemed to notice. 

Arriving at the Precinct, everyone was blown away by Connor’s Data costume, at least until you walked in. The body suit hugged your curves, revealing your rather generous chest, and bubble butt, not to mention your long legs. You put your hand on your phaser, watching everyone, daring them to say something. No one did, which was for the best; you weren’t sure whether you would pistol whip them or just shoot them. 

The party was fun, but you kept feeling like someone was watching you and when you turned to look at who it was, Connor would turn away quickly, his ears blue. You smiled a little bit and preened when you caught him. You were attractive to him and you love the attention he was giving you, even if it wasn’t to your face. 

At the end of the evening, you were a little tipsy, though Hank was  _ smashed _ . Stumbling, swear, laughing, even crying at one point, he was stinking drunk. Connor found you and told you he needed to take Hank home and after, he would take you to yours. The drive back was filled with Hank’s chainsaw snores from the back seat. 

“You looked like you had fun.” Connor’s comment was casual… a little  _ too _ casual. “Captain Allen seemed to enjoy talking with you immensely.”

“Nah. I served under him in the Army a few years back.” You smiled. “It was weird seeing my NCO here as the SWAT Captain.” You let your head lean against the chilly window. “He was like a brother to me, even now. It was good to see him. We talked about the ‘glory days’ in the army.”

“I didn’t know you served under him.” Connor’s voice was sullen and you realized her was adding a double meaning to the sentence. 

“Not like that, Connor.”

He didn’t respond as he pulled into Hank’s driveway. “Just give me a moment and I’ll get him settled in the house. I’ll leave it idling.”

You nodded, and waited for him. When he got back in the car, his hair was significantly disheveled and his face was flushed. “What happened?”

“He was…” He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye as he backed out of the driveway with ease. “He was making comments about you.”

“Oh.” You blushed again. “What kinds of comments? Anything in particular?” Your voice was husky. The alcohol in your system was making you feel  _ good _ . 

“W-well, he said that you had a nice… butt.”

“No, no,” you smirked. “Don’t edit it, Connor.”

“He said you have a nice ass, a good ‘rack’ and that i should ‘tap dat’.” Connor’s face and neck were blue. “While you are beautiful, that kind of relationship would be highly inapprop-!” He choked on his words as you laid your hand on his thigh. 

“Are you… fully functional?” You smirked at the reference. 

“If you mean sexually, then yes.” He was flushing even brighter now, the leg your hand was on, bouncing up and down. “But, again that would be-!”

“It would be, but I don’t care.” You ran your nails up his thigh closer to the now noticeable bulge in his body suit. “I want you. You obviously want me. If you don't, then fine, just tell me now and I will stop.”

He said nothing, but his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “I want to, but it could make things awkward at work.”

“Then don’t let it. Let’s see where this goes for now,” you purred as he shut the car off in front of your apartment building. “Are you coming inside with me?”

“Yes.” He shot out of the car, coming around to your door and helping you out before pulling you against his chest, kissing you. “RA9, yes.”

You didn’t respond, but you did wrap your arms around his neck, pulling your legs up and around his waist. “Well, you know where my apartment is. And you can get through the lock. So, why don’t you get us up there?” You attacked his neck, kissing, licking and biting as he made his way quickly to your apartment. He nearly fell when you rolled your hips into his at your door.

He scrambled to push the door open, kicking closed behind the two of you before slamming your back against it. “Fuck,” he groaned, grabbing your hands and holding them above your head. “You are amazing.”

“Not so bad yourself.” You kissed him, biting his lip gently. “Are you going to help me out of this suit?” Without a word, he use his hips to keep you trapped against the door as the gripped the suit and tore the cloth, ripping it in half. “Hey!”

“I’ll replace it,” he murmured distractedly. Before you get in a word edgewise, his mouth was on your breasts, warm and wet, his hand on the other, rolling the pebbled nipple between his fingers. “So soft., so receptive.” He bit your breast lightly, making you moan, your hips grinding against his.

“Please, Connor, please!” You begged him. You were going to go insane if he didn’t move on. You needed him else were on your body. “Please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He winked, further tearing the body suit, until it was hanging in tatters where it clung to your shapely legs. He hoisted you up until your thighs rested on his shoulders, your dripping cunt in front of his face. “So wet…” His tongue ran up through your folds, flicking over your clit like he had been doing this for years. Who knew his tongue wasn’t just for analyzing evidence. 

“Connor, Connor, Connor.” You whimpered his name over and over as his tongue dipped into you, his nose running over your clit. Suddenly, his lips were around the bud, sucking it in and flicking his tongue over it rapidly. You had never been brought to orgasm quite that fast, but dear lord, was it good. You tried to push his head away, but he would budge, his eyes smoldering from between your legs. He didn’t let up even after you came, this time squirting on his face. You could feel his smirk on your vagina, as he made you come, squirting each time, four more times.

“Please, Connor, I need you inside me!” You moaned, not caring if your neighbors could hear you. At least this time it was you having crazy monkey sex this time. “Fuck me, please, please!”

“As you command.” He let you slide down his body, making sure your feet were firmly on the floor so he could slip out of the bodysuit. 

He was far from average in the size department. He was just a little longer than average and thicker than most. It made your mouth water at the thought of that inside you. Just as you were about to kneel down to take him into your mouth, he grabbed you, whirled you around and lifted you, your back to his chest, your knees hooked over his arms. You nearly screamed when he slammed into you, your back arching in the best spine tingling feeling. 

“Oh my god, yess!” You sobbed, his hips snapping to yours hard and fast. He knew just how to angle his thrusts to hit that spot inside you that made you see stars. He was a quick learner, never missing that mark. You came three more times, again squirting all over him, your legs were sure not going to work now, but thank the lord you did not have to work tomorrow. As you came one more time, your body shaking from over stimulation, he came, moaning in your ear, your name on his lips. 

He slipped out of you, both of you moaning at the feeling. “Good lord Connor,” you twisted to kiss him. “You really do adapt quickly.”

“It helps that I had to probe a few Traci’s memories… I learned a lot. Ask Hank about that whole thing.” He winked, carrying you to your bedroom. He removed the tattered bodysuit from your legs and used the cloth to clean you and himself. “May I stay here tonight?”

“If you don’t, Imma be mad at you.” You smiled at him, and pulled him to you to kiss. “And if you don’t come to a movie with me later this week, i will also be mad.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” He smirked, his arms wrapping around you.

“Why, yes, I am.”


End file.
